


Patrick's Tattoo

by Mswriter07



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Patrick Stump fandom, Pete Wentz fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick takes an unnatural step to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrick's Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> This is RPF. No harm intended towards persons involved. No monies made. Entertainment only. Enjoy and R & R.

Patrick had multiple tabs open in his web browser and Garage Band shrunk into the corner of his screen.  He was looking at possible tattoo ideas that reminded him of Pete and he found a couple but he could hear Pete’s logic and discarded the ideas.  He finally decided to have a nondescript form of Pete put on his hip in tiny letters.  It would be easily hid and only one person would notice it anyways and that was Pete, if they ever crossed that line, which he was banking on actually.

He called Pete’s artist and set up a confidential time and place for this to be done since everyone knew that Patrick did not and/or would not ever think about getting a tattoo.  Pete’s artist was under strict orders not to tell Pete or anyone for that matter about Patrick’s fit of insanity.  They were home in Chicago for a few weeks and Patrick knew he would have time to heal and hide it while everyone spent time with their own families.  

He got dressed in loose clothing, a light jacket and one of his Chicago trucker hats to cover his hair.  It took him thirty minutes to get from apartment to Pete’s artist’s studio and he pressed the button to be buzzed in and waited patiently.  He was going to do this and he wasn’t going to regret it.  Even if he and Pate never became more than friends, he would still be only Pete’s in the way that Pete would always be Patrick’s - it was their gravitational pull even when they fought and fought hard.

When Pete’s artist got a good look at Patrick, he asked, “You sure you want do this?  It will be permanent.”

“I’m sure.  I’ve been thinking about this for a while.”

\--------------

Six months later, Patrick was outside at a small get together that included his band mates and few of their friends, celebrating the release of one of Pete’s artists.  They were all messing around outside between playing a little one on one basketball to swimming in Pete’s pool that Patrick forgot about the ink on his left hip.  Patrick was wearing a pair of Pete’s basketball shorts and a t-shirt and was trying to stay out of the basketball games but Pete was trying to be funny by passing him the ball.

Patrick would catch it and then toss it back to the group.  He didn’t realize that his shorts were riding his hips lower than usual when someone caught sight of the edge of ink.  “Whoa.  Patrick when did you get inked?  And what does it say?”

Patrick yanked his shorts higher before the tattoo was revealed and glared at Brendon.  “Mind your own business.”

Brendon shrugged and said, “Sorry man.  You just seemed not into being inked at all.”

“Some things are meant to be kept quiet.”

The incident seemed to take the back burner until Pete cornered Patrick in the kitchen.  He kept his voice low and near Patrick’s ear so they wouldn’t have eavesdroppers, “Do you have a tattoo and you didn’t think to  _ show _ your best friend  _ Pete _ here?”

Patrick swallowed and said, “Yes I have one and I’ve thought of showing you a million times but it’s  _ private _ and I don’t think you’d understand it.”

“Try me.” Pete challenged.

“Fine.  Let’s go to your room where we have privacy.” Patrick shouldered his way passed Pete and Pete followed behind.  

Once they were behind closed doors and Patrick went around the room and closed the curtains as well.  “Are we paranoid or what tonight?” Pete asked amused by Patrick’s so very Patrick behavior.  

“I told you it’s private.  You’re the only one that will ever see it.”

Pete propped himself against his dresser by the door and he asked, “Why am I the only one to see this tattoo?”

“You’ll know when you see it.  Then you won’t  want anyone else to see it either.”

“What the hell did you do?” 

Patrick took a deep breath and tugged the waistband of the shorts below his tattoo and clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to see Pete’s initial reaction.  He let out a puff of air and then he felt Pete’s body heat right next to his with a thumb brushing over the fanciful print Patrick had done.  

“You chose _ my _ name over everything else as your  _ one and only _ tattoo?”

“I did.  No matter how we look at it, we belong together.”

“Tomorrow we’re going to my artist and he’s going to do  _ your _ name on the same hip but on me.  How long have you had that?”

“Six months or so.  I could always hide it under layers of clothes and not have it be visible.”

“Can we kiss now?” Pete asked as he ran his free hand over Patrick’s jaw and bottom lip.

Patrick’s breath hitched as he felt Pete’s fingers ghost over his mouth and he said, “Yeah.  We can definitely kiss now.”

The moment their mouths connected, the world slid away, and they fell into Pete’s bed.  The noises they made neither would ever admit were primal and both were grabby with their clothing as they tried to peel them off without breaking kisses or breathing on one’s own.  Finally Patrick flipped their positions and yanked his shirt off and shoved his shorts and boxer briefs down his thighs and Pete traced Patrick’s tattoo of his name with his thumbnail.  

“Come on Pete.  Off.” Patrick shoved at Pete’s shirt and with his other hand tugged on Pete’s shorts.

“You’re really hot when you’re pushy.”

“Off.” Patrick said as he pushed himself off of Pete to finish undressing and make sure the door to the bedroom was locked.  He didn’t want any unnecessary interruptions.  He walked back over to the bed and found Pete at the top of the bed stroking his dick leisurely.  He fit between Pete’s bent legs and tangled his fingers with Pete’s and savored the unfamiliar feel and he let Pete guide him with how he liked to get off - slow and steady until it was almost impossible to not just jerk and tug.

Pete had his face buried Patrick’s shoulder and he keened and moaned and willed himself to last longer but he felt his lower back stiffen and his dick pulse just before he came all over their fingers and blanket.  “Fuck me Patrick.  Please.”

“I’m close.  I don’t know if I’ll last that long.”  

Pete mouthed at the skin around Patrick’s neck and he said, “Doesn’t matter.  I want to feel you come.”

“Fuck.  Where’s the lube?” Patrick went to lean over and check Pete’s nightstand but Pete tugged him down into a kiss and said, “Just use my come.  That’ll be enough for now.”

Pete tugged him into another kiss and slicked Patrick’s fingers before canting his hips and placing one of Patrick’s fingers against entrance.  Patrick worked the area and slipped two fingers inside when he felt Pete’s hole flutter.  “Jesus fuck, you’re tight.” Patrick babbled as he fingered and stretched Pete.

“More...now...rrrggghhh!” Pete clenched his eyes and curled closer to Patrick.

“Did I find the magic spot?” Patrick chuckled.

“Dick...inside...now.” Pete groaned as he shifted.

Patrick moved with him and he slipped his fingers out and guided his erection to Pete’s still too tight entrance.  “You’re sure?  We can’t take this back at all.”

“Patrick Martin please stop teasing.”

Patrick nodded and as he kissed Pete long and deep he eased in as gently as he could but it turned out that he slid home before either could realize all the sensations covering them.  Patrick eased out of the kiss and gave an experimental thrust.  Pete arched and gripped Patrick’s hips as Patrick began to thrust in earnest.  Hot breath mingled and noises were caught between their lips and the headboard knocked against the wall a couple of times as they rode out their shared pleasures.  Patrick slammed into Pete twice more before he shuddered through his climax.  

He collapsed on top of Pete and found that Pete had second layer of come covering his stomach and his arms wrapped tightly around Patrick’s back.  When Pete had a moving brain cell, he mumbled against Patrick’s sweaty sex scented skin, “You are a god Patrick Martin Stump and I will follow you anywhere.”

“How about a shower before a much needed nap.”

“That we can do.” Pete grinned as he traced his name again against Patrick’s hip.  He couldn’t believe that Patrick would mark himself permanently with Pete’s name.  

Patrick had his head on Pete’s shoulder and mumbled, “I had been looking at tattoos for over year before I got this done.  I wanted something that fit my version of you and I finally settled on the simplest thing and that was your name.  I feel we’ll always be connected no matter what happens and I wanted something to reflect that.”

“This is the biggest  _ I love you _ anyone could ever give to me.  I’m yours too.  Always have been.”

“That’s good to know.  Now shower so we don’t stick together.” Patrick slid off of Pete and he ambled over to Pete’s bathroom to start the shower.

Pete joined him a few minutes later under the hot spray in his shower oasis - room enough for them to wander a few feet without bumping into each other and a couple of built in ledges that could be used to help with shower sex in the future.  Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist and rested his head against his shoulder and said, “Thank you for this gift.  I will cherish you till my dying day.”

Patrick didn’t verbally respond but he did pull one Pete’s hands up to his lips and kissed his knuckles before he laced their fingers together against his stomach.  Time seemed to stand still until the shower water ran cold then they got out and padded to the bedroom where Pete discarded his heavy blanket and made sure the bottom sheets were still dry before he turned them down and helped Patrick into bed.  They curled up together still damp from their shower and fell into dreamland thinking of all the possibilities in their future with neither noticing the party still going on outside the bedroom.       



End file.
